five_nights_at_freddy_fanon_hispanafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Life of Timmy y The mangle. Episodio 6. Rumia está de vuelta, y violentamente
Timmy: Nuevo touhou al arsenal. Alice: (canta) you failed. Timmy: pa una vez que puedo jugar al bullet hell… Alice: Si hace 10 minutos estabas jugando. Mangle: Chicos, dejad de discutir. Lo importante es cómo se ve el juego. Timmy: Gráficamente igual al resto. Jugabilidad, más difícil que el juego anterior. Mangle: Lo importante es que entretenga. Voy a probarlo… (2 minutos después…) Mangle: Timmy, tenemos que tener 3 ordenadores. Alice: ¡ah, mis ojos! ¡demasiados disparos en la pantalla! (mientras tanto en otro lugar lejano…) Rumia: ¡dita sea! La próxima vez me cargo al dueño pa' salir 5 minutos antes. Si yo quería ir en tren, pero ahora me parece que tendré que ir andando. (mientras va caminando) sirvientes de Remilia, mira que hacerme ir al dichoso lugar que está a 3 dichosas horas. Que se vayan a la meiling y la historia de Gensokyo que los ZUNinificó a todos. (2 horas y media después…) ¡Leña! Este cuerpo de plástico es muy incomodo para caminar. Espera, viene alguien. Me quedaré inmóvil. (se queda inmóvil) Kirby: anda, es una muñeca enorme. Si mide más que yo. Las comparaciones son odiosas. Rumia: (piensa) ahora fingiré que no se quien es para parodiar a choqui. (en casa de Kirby) Kirby: OK, ahora solo jugaré con ella, y… Rumia: ¡aaaaaaaah! ¿quién Parsees eres tú? Kirby: ¿pero no eres una muñeca? Rumia: sí, pero de un modelo con una avanzada inteligencia artificial. ¿dónde está Timmy? Kirby: ¿Timmy binter? Rumia: Esta muñeca estaba dirigida a él. ¿No sabes que retener el correo es delito federal? (piensa) Ya que no está Timmy, puedo aprovecharme de él para cambiarme de cuerpo. Lo único bueno de ser animatrónico es ahorrarse las agujetas. Kirby: ¿y para qué querías ver a Timmy? Rumia: que se vaya por ahí. ¿quieres jugar al cambia cuerpos? Kirby: Bueno, por probar… (Rumia tumba a Kirby y extiende la mano) Rumia: Pikachu y Mudkip, Reimu y Sanae, Kanako y como se llame, dadme el poder os lo supli… Lucy: Kirby, te toca hacer la cena. Rumia: Maldita vida… Kirby: deja de decir tacos. Si es que de verdad… ¿y cómo te llamas? Rumia: soy Rumia la Youkai. Pero mi verdadero nombre es Rumia . Espera que viene alguien. (se queda quieta) Lucy: ¡¿qué haces, que no me abres?! Kirby: Mira, he encontrado una muñeca con una tecnología muy buena. Rumia, soy yo. (No hace nada) Ay madre… ¿Rumia? (Desaparece) ¿qué demonios? Lucy: Venga kirby, que hoy te toca cocinar. Kirby: (va corriendo) ¡piiiiizaaaaaaaaa! (Rumia vuelve a aparecer) (cuando llega Kirby…) Kirby. ¡¿qué narices?! A la porra la lógica del mundo. Rumia: Oie. ¿me dejas en el porche de la casa de Timotei, no el champú para bebés? Kirby: Okay. Lucy: ¿Dónde vas? Kirby: A tirarme por la terraza (sarcasmo) Lucy: sarcasmo debido a que no tenemos terraza, si no jardín con Piscina. (kHé?) Kirby: Es lo mismo. (se da en la cara) ¡au, mi estupida y sensual cara! Lucy: Eso si que es raro. Kirby: Las ventajas de estar basada en las chicas de Touhou… si una sirena es de apariencia humana, o incluso un cuervo, es de Touhou. por eso eres mi hermana y no lo aparentas. Este Mendus/Chuucky... Lucy: Ahora solo tengo una cosa que decir. ¿kkkkhhhhhheeeeé? Kirby: Pos eso, khe vuelvo en un rato. Rumia: Y ahora deberíamos ir en autobús. Kirby: Rumia, son las 12 de la noche y con el sonido de grillos podemos morirnos por jeff the killer. Jeff the killer: ¡dadme vuestros videojuegos de Touhou, u os mato aquí! Rumia: Si no juego touhou. no salgo nunca, y casi nadie me recuerda. Kirby: Yo creo que todos los personajes de Touhou estais plagados de Fanarts. Ah, por cierto. usa el Master Spark que le robé a Marisa Kirisame. (Mientras tanto en gensokyo...) Marisa: ¡master Spark! oh... (inserte 10 pitidos aquí) (de vuelta a Fazbear's ville...) Rumia: La una de la noche y ya por fín llegamos. déjame en esa casa. Kirby: Vale. Yo me voy a la cama a Jugar Touhou. Rumia: No tan rápido. ¡dame tu cartera! Kirby: Si no tengo cartera. ¿eres bipolar, o es que vives con Parsee? Rumia: Yo diría ser bipolar. un momento. ¡que no soy bipolar! ¡ahora te mataré! (Kirby se traga a Rumia y la escupe, tirándola a unos arbustos que pinchan mucho) Kirby: ¡ahí te quedas! (le lanza un cuchillo en la mano a Rumia y esta sangra) Rumia: Esto es la guerra (Se pinta con su sangre y luego se asusta) ¡ah, sangre! (llega a Casa De Timmy) Rumia: Tengo tanto sueño... me echaré a dormir, y luego lo mato... y a esa niña rarita tambien. (se esconde debajo de la cama de Timmy) Mangle: Timmy, Alice, a dormir. Alice: ¡timmy, ha dicho que a dormir! Timmy: Un momento, estoy haciendo un crossover entre Mario y Touhou. (se le borran los datos de programación) 5 malditas horas empleando mi tiempo sin ir al baño... mejor me cuisido. Alice: Mala suerte, he tirado tu pistola y mi antena desgarradora de la mano izquierda. Timmy: ¡¿por qué, Parsee, por qué? ¡déjame morir! Alice: ¡nunca! (saca un bate de beisbol) o te olvidas de cuisidarte, o te doy con el bate de beisbol. Timmy: Vale, seré bueno. (Horas más tarde cuando todos están dormidos...) Rumia: A dormir lo poco que queda de día. (suena el reloj) ¿las 6 de la mañana? odio mi vida, aunque solo soy un animatrónico maligno con 345 de inteligencia artificial. Ahora amo mi vida. (Aparece Parsee) ¡¿pero qué narices tiene Chuucky con meter personajes de Touhou en FNAF?! Rumia: dímelo a mi, que yo tengo que ser la villana principal de la serie. Y a saber cuánto durará. Chuucky: Estarás mucho tiempo muriendo y resucitando, así que... ¡haz tu maldito papel! Rumia: Hijo, qué humos tienes. Chuucky: es que parsee me ha dejado tirado en el parque de atracciones y jeff the killer me cortó una oreja. Parsee: Rumia, eso no pasó en la vida real, asi que... ¡cierra ya el pico! Timmy: (se despierta) (tira el reloj por la ventana) ¿ya son las 6 de la mañana? dichosa vida. Rumia: Dímelo a mi, hijo mío. (le pega un sartenazo a la cabeza a Timmy) Timmy: (canta aturtido) we are waiting every night to finally roam and invite... (se desmaya) (20 minutos más tarde) Alice: (se despierta) ¡falcon Punch! espera, no veo a timmy. dichosa vida robótica... Mangle: (se despierta) dichosa vida humana, no veo al pequeño. Alice: si estoy aquí. Mangle: concretamente, no eres un chico. Alice: (con un bigote falso y un monóculo) ¿quién le dijo que no? (se cae el bigote falso) odio mi vida. Mangle: ¡a buscar a Timmy! (Mientras tanto, rumia y timmy, están en casa de Kirby) Rumia: ¡Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirby! Kirby: (se despierta) (tira su reloj) ¡¿ya es de día?! (se cae de las escaleras) Dichosa vida... ¿rumia? Rumia: Mira a quién he traido. Este es amigo tuyo, ¿no? Kirby: ¡¿qué narices quieres, youkai del demonio? ¡deja al pobre crío en paz! Timmy: Kirby, solo me sacas 3 años. Kirby: Tengo 15, así que soy un señor. Timmy: No es momento para eso, que Rumia nos ha secuestrado. (Rumia se va) ¡pasadlo bien mientras hago algo para aniquilaros! Kirby: Hijo mío, te saco y ya. (se traga a Timmy y lo escupe) Timmy: Ahora si que me cuisido. Kirby: al menos he desintegrado la cuerda. ¡desatame! Timmy: ¿y cómo lo hago? recuerda que soy medio inutil. Kirby: me quedé una cuchilla de Freddy's. úsala. (Timmy agarra la cuchilla) Timmy: Creo que es para afeitarse. (se afeita) un momento, no tengo barba y sangro. ¡aaaaaaaaaah! (lanza la cuchilla y corta la cuerda que ataba a Kirby) Kirby: pa' que luego digan que afeitarse no sirve de nada. Timmy: Creo que Rumia se fue a alguna parte. Kirby: Me contó que tenía una guarida cerca de Gensokyo. Maribel Han es el "yo" terrestre de Yukari, pediré que la llame. (llama a Maribel) ¿mery-chan? Verás. ¿has visto una guarida justo justo entrando a gensokyo? ok, de acuerdo. ¿podrías pedirle a Yukari que nos mande un tren, por favor? Ok. gracias (cuelga el teléfono) Timmy: ¿Y bien? Dónde está el tren? Kirby: ahora viene... (oye el ruido de un tren acercarse) ¡salta! Timmy: ¿para qué? (Kirby salta) (el tren atropella a Timmy, y timmy se queda pegado al tren) Kirby: ¡a la proxima hazme caso! ¡y deja de escuchar esa canción de Danganronpa! Timmy: (canta) beat the twisted evil things. (apaga el MP3) ¿qué decías? Kirby: olvídalo. en 1 hora estaremos en Gensokyo. Narrador: Madre del amor hermoso. ¿soy el único que cree que este capítulo es más largo que de costumbre? Director: sí, hijo mío. este capítulo es más largo que de costumbre. Narrador: ¡a la porra la vida! ¡a narrar like a boss! Rumia, la Youkai maligna ha vuelto, y no solo viene a cargarse a Timmy y Alice. también ha decidido ir a por Kirby, para por fín terminar su venganza. Un tren atropellando a Timmy, y Kirby acompañandole, van a derrotar a Rumia de una vez por todas. ¡más en el capítulo 7! ¡no os lo perdais! o si no os corto la nariz. Cámara: Tío, que no he apagado la cámara. thumb|right|335 px Narrador: ¡me da igual la vida! ¡porque soy Frank Grimes! ¿veis ese cartel eléctrico? ¡no necesito guantes porque soy Homer simpson! (se pone un traje de Frank Grimes Director: Flippy de HTF parecía un santo a tu lado. Narrador: ¡no necesito guantes porque soy homer simp...! (se electrocuta) descarga terrible... CONTINUARÁ... Categoría:Historias Categoría:Series Categoría:Chuuckykawaii